Imad 10: Comrades in Arms
Final Chapter to happen in Imad 10. More info coming. For now, read here: http://imadmagician.deviantart.com/art/Imad-10-Comrades-in-Arms-Part-1-295252074? Imad, Pearl, Jenny and Danny were having a Pick Nick on Earth, but they sensed a wave of energy heading towards them. Imad and Pearl protected themselves and their children with their shields, but every other human being on Earth was turned into an Esoterica, albeit with a different color scheme. Imad and Pearl tried to Battle them, but there was too much, but they were soon joined and lended a hand by a few old friends (Ben Tennyson, Xadim and Zak Son) and a newcomer to their world who happens to be one of Zak's friends, John 10. After the enemy fleed, Paradox arrived with 5 Azmuths coming from different dimensions, and explained what had happened. An extradimensional demonic spirit from a higher plane named Fuze plans to invade this universe. He fused with the traces of Chaos' life force and with Diagon's power which he absorbed directly from Ascalon and became an almost omnipotent being, who rivals or even exceeds Ultimate Masquerade in terms of reality warping, and has incredible Omnipotence adaptability like Imad, making him more than a match for him alone. For that, Paradox reunited 5 Heroes and convinvced the multiple Azmuths to let them wield their Universe bending Swords, which were used to protect 4 heroes from the Esoterica morphing Wave. Each Hero took a Sword, and activated it by giving it a name (Ben called his sword by the name Ascalon, Zak called it Vulcain, John Helios, Xadim Athlantal, and Imad called his Excalibur.) However, Excalibur responded to Imad better than the others by giving him a shield too, which was explained by Paradox that the sword, which possesed a degree of intelligence, recognized Imad's age (more than half a millenia) . Fuze appeared in his form fused with Chaos and Diagon, and informed the heroes that in this universe, they're the only remaining survivors of the wave. The knights bravely charged at him and tapped in the Universe's force to destroy the beast (Imad used mostly light, John fire and lightning, Zak Wind, Xadim Earth and Ben water) but to no avail. Ben tried to seal fuze within Ascalon just as he did with Diagon, but it was revealed that Fuze has none of Diagon's weaknesses and isn't made of energy, before letting a giant meteor fall from the skies to destroy our heroes. The ATD wielders used the elements , and were helped by Pearl, Danny and Jenny who decided to stay at Imad's side, to lessen the impact, that was still strong enough to knock them out. When they woke up, Pearl suggested uniting their powers in a single being to defeat Fuze, But Xadim warned that the one who receives that much power will be consumed by it. However, Imad convinced the others to let him use that power, because since he'll shift to his ultimate Human form, is fused with Ultimate Masquerade's powers and is over half a millenia old, he should be able to hold on long enough to destroy Fuze. The others, at first unwilling to do so, agreed, and fuzed their swords' energy within Excalibur, creating a being whose powers could not be described, known as Divine Knight Imad. Imad used all his powers to deflect Fuze's beams, fly in the air and deflect all attacks from the demon. He noticed his weak point: A red Jewel on the monster's belly, which was in fact the soul stone in which Fuze resided and controlled the beast from. He fired a divine rainbow beam at the jewel which shattered, making the beast desintegrate and letting the spirit form of Fuze escape. Imad teleported and struck the demon with his divine blade, killing it. However, when he landed back and his friends and family came to congratulate him, Imad declared himself the new master of the universe, and even a god. Xadim told him that it wasn't him talking and to snap out of it, and asked him if he thinks his friends would want him to become a power Hungry megalomaniac. Imad reminds Xadim that he himself used to be like that and has no right to judge him. Xadim responded that what he did was wrong, and that Imad showed him how friends look at each other. He reminds him of the unnamed girl Imad used to harbor feelings towards, which made Imad's eyes go back to normal for a split second, before he sadly declared that "What's done is done, it doesn't matter anymore" meaning that eventhough he still cares about that girl, he learned to live without her and is willing to accept his new status as an omnipotent being and make his friends proud. However, Pearl came forward and talked to him. She told him she knows she isn't the first woman Imad layed eyes on, but knows that any of Imad's friends wouln't want for him to become mad with power. Imad replied that he could make the Universe a better place, but Pearl says that though his intentions are good, he shouldn't force his ways on everyone. Besides, her world is already perfect, with a husband and two kids she all loves, and she finished by saying that they're all proud of Imad because of him having a pure and noble heart. Her husband, touched by that, used the sword to revert back all damage done by Fuze before beraking the fusion between the swords and reverting to his normal self. He declares that he will fight evil with his own abilities without wiping out free will, before thanking Xadim telling him his debt towards Imad is repaid, and thanking Pearl stating he could never wish for someone else, and sharing a kiss with her. Paradox arrives and tells Imad how proud they all are and that his struggles are over at last. Imad teases Paradox by guessing that Kronin is his master. Paradox leaves the friends to catch up on old times, and for Imad to make acquaintance of John. Fan Service The god form is an unseen but theoretically possible form in Imad 10. I was asked what would happen if Imad in the story fused with the power of more than 5 Ascalons from other dimensions, i replied that he would have a similar armor to his Divine Knight form, but with much more power. Another asked what would be the result of fusing with Infinite Ascalons from Infinite timelines, the result would be a form so powerful Imad would become the strongest creature in all this Reality (NOTE: The whole Universe of Imad 10 is ONE REALITY), even among beings from higher planes from this reality. In this form, Imad is naturally Immortal and omniscient, and can only be killed or even hurt by a being with equal or more power.This is the God Form (IT ISN'T ANYTHING NEAR THE REAL GOD'S POWER THOUGH) , But in the afterlife in the final epilogue, Imad as an angel was blessed from God with Powers far greater than this form's powers, to assume his position as an angel of Justice. Category:Episodes Category:Imad 10 Chapters